chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Mine Wars
Overview This information was brought to you by Moby Michaelis aka Toy Machine. Every summer at 8:00-9:00pm server time, the Mine War is raging. Joining a Mine War is a great way to make some extra, needed silver revenue. How to join? First of all, you must be of level 21 or above to join a Mine War. Every summer, an icon at the right side of you screen will appear. Click on this icon at the start of Mine Wars to join in on all the fun. Once you click the icon, you will be taken directly to the Mine Wars screen. - Which side do I belong to? Interface Functions At the top left of the Mine War screen you will see your reserves, battle points, boost count, successful defenses and harvest button (pickaxe). *Boost - you can boost for attack and defense buffs at the cost of battle points. *Recruit Troops - Allows you to recruit troops with grain (like at your Barracks). *Successful Defenses - It shows you how many enemies attacked you but were successfully fought off by your troops. You will be booted back to your camp if you reach a certain amount of successful defenses. This counter resets each time you're sent back to camp. *Pickaxe - This is the button you click to harvest silver from the mine you are standing on. When it is on cooldown, you will see a timer over the button. (Attacking another player and winning reduces this cool down by one minute. Attacking another player and losing will decrease the cool down by 30 seconds.) *Action CD - This is displayed next to your character on the actual playing field. This timer shows you how long you must wait to move, attack, or use the Disrupt ability. (Attacking and losing adds 30 seconds, attacking and winning adds 60 seconds. Moving adds 15 seconds) How the game works *Move from one mine to another mine with a 15 second cooldown. *Extractions have a 4 minute cooldown. *The 2x mine appears on random mines which give you double the Silver! *Fighting and winning adds 60 seconds to your movement CD but takes 60 seconds off your extraction CD. *Fighting and losing adds 30 seconds to movement CD and takes 30 seconds off extraction CD. *If enemy successfully attacks you, you will be booted back to camp. *If enemy attacks you and loses, you will get 1 successful defense, at 10 (11, and 12 with boost buffs) successful defenses you are booted back to camp. Buffs from Boosting Each time you boost you have a chance to receive a buff to your attack or defense. Each stack applies a 5% attack or defense boost and they cap at 10 stacks each. Every 5 successful boosts, you will obtain one of 4 random buffs. These buffs are: *Blitz - Increase damage dealt by 10% *Iron wall - Reduce damage taken by 10% *Streak - Increase max successful defense streak by one. *Endurance - Increase max successful defense streak by one. * If you boost both attack and defense to the max of 10 stacks, you will recieve all 4 buffs! Random Boosts At the bottom right of your screen you will sometimes see Icons. There are 4 abilities you can get through out the mine war, they are one time use and you start with 1 at random. You gain 1 at random when you are sent back to base by the enemy whether you defended your max amount or were defeated. These abilities are: *March - Move to the friendly mine of your choice. Requires move/action cooldown to be ready. *Ambush - Target any enemy mine and attack a player. If you attack a mine with 1 player on it and defeat that opponent, you will occupy that mine, so be careful when selecting a mine. It would be dangerous to end up behind enemy lines! *Replenish - This ability replenishes your troop reserves to the max. *Disrupt - This ability adds 1 minute to the Harvest/Extract cooldown to enemies of the selected mine. Can only be used on enemy mines that are within one space of you. How to get tons of Silver *Well before the mine war starts, draft to fill your reserves. Buy some grain from the black market when the price is 0.5. You WILL burn through a LOT of reserves every mine war. *As the mine war starts, rush to the front lines to meet the enemy. It is more beneficial to fight than to sit back. Remember you have a 4 minute harvest CD and the only way to reduce it is to attack enemy players. *Watch your harvest and move CD closely. When your harvest CD is below 30s. It is better to wait out the cooldown, harvest and then attack. *Check if the mine is crowded. Move to a mine that is abundant(100% output) or normal(80%). The more players in a mine, the less output it has. *If your kingdom is winning just maintain the borders. Don't occupy all the mines in the map because it will cause the other 2 kingdoms to ally. *Announce to your teammates where strong enemy players are so that your strong players can take care of them. It can be dangerous to let the enemies strongest players pierce through your ranks and steal mines from you. *When the x2 mine appears, don't dog pile on it immediately. Even if you're ready to harvest, don't sit on the 2x if it's over the limit. If there are 10 people ready to harvest sitting on a 2x mine that can only take 8 people max, the mine will become stuck because all 10 people thinks they are obligated to sit on the mine since they are ready to harvest. This is usually the reason why 2x mines get stuck. Instead, move in and out of the 2x every 15sec CD, this would create a rotation that would create a moment where the mine is below the limit, allowing those people in it to mine and move out, which in turns gives you the opportunity to mine at 2x. Remember, x2 of 40% output is less than a normal output mine. Conclusion: Team work is the key for success. Share mines, move if a mine gets too crowded, and don't idle on the x2 when it's safe and you're not harvesting. Category:To conclude, the best way to learn a bout Mine Wars is to participate in them yourself. Practice makes perfect! Category:PVP